


Sitting In The Dark

by Skullszeyes



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, and they hang out with each other, its just them sitting in the dark, there's not much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Yata and Saruhiko are chilling out in the dark, one is on the phone, the other is playing a game.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Sitting In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more fanfic of these two, but I haven't really thought of any good ideas. I'll try and come up with some more. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“Stop looking at your phone.”

“Unlike you, I have work.”

Yata frowned, then leaned back against Saruhiko’s chest while playing his game. They’ve been sitting on the floor in the dark for some time, and Yata had no interest in getting up. Saruhiko didn’t seem to mind either until he took out his phone.

Saruhiko shifted and let out a sigh on the top of Yata’s head. “Move. My leg is cramping up.”

Yata furrowed his brows, then moved forward, then stopped when Saruhiko wrapped an arm around his waist, sliding him back where he had been sitting. “You said to move.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “Not forward.”

“Then make up your mind, idiot.”

Saruhiko sat crossed legged, which did not look like it would do his leg any good. However, Yata did find sitting in his lap much more comfortable than the floor. He managed to lean against Saruhiko again, and focus on his game while Saruhiko decided to answer the phone once it started to ring.

He’s been concerned with work, and Yata did think about HOMRA not too long ago and he sent out a message he wasn’t going to be around for awhile. That should give him enough time to just sit for maybe an hour or two.

This wasn’t something they usually ended up doing. Yata missed Saruhiko, but he wasn’t about to say it since he always ended up flustered, then he would start a fight instead just to get over those initial feelings. Saruhiko would leave, and that was also the last thing he wanted.

So, sitting on the floor instead of the couch that was about a foot away was the only other option Yata had to think about. Saruhiko did mention the couch once or twice, but Yata ignored him.

He put down his game when he lost one of the matches, and listened to Saruhiko talking in a rather formal yet annoyed tone into his phone. He was always so bored with others that Yata didn’t want to think how he was at work.

He put his game down, and rolled his eyes at Saruhiko’s arm tightening around him as if Yata was going to leave. Instead, he tilted his head up, gave Saruhiko a glum expression as he continued talking into the phone, then Yata reached up and took his glasses.

Saruhiko scowled, but Yata was no longer looking at him.

He marveled over the glasses and placed them onto his nose. “Wow...your eye sight sucks.”

“Give those back.”

“Talk on the phone, isn’t that what you wanted?” Yata asked absently while he looked around the blurry apartment. He didn’t want to keep the glasses on for too long, but he was interested in the way his own eyes couldn’t adjust to Saruhiko’s sight.

He sighed into the phone, “What? Oh, no, I’m with my boyfriend.”

Yata suppressed a smile. “I wouldn’t go that far…”

Saruhiko spoke for five more minutes, then said his goodbye’s to whoever he was talking too. It didn’t seem to be his King, so maybe another clansmen? Or maybe a random store clerk he liked to talk angrily at into the phone. Who knows, Saruhiko was always a weird enigma at times.

Saruhiko tightened his hold around Yata’s waist while tucking his face into his neck. Yata had taken the glasses off and placed them onto the screen of his game.

“You can see okay, right?” Yata asked.

“I can see enough,” he murmured, his breath and proximity to the junction of Yata’s neck made him squirm, and a warmth flowing up to his cheeks. He bit on his lower lip to stifle the tiny moan in his throat. “How long are we going to sit here?”

“Are you tired of sitting here?” Yata asked.

“On this floor, yes.”

“Do you want to move?”

Saruhiko tightened his grip around Yata’s waist, his fingers curling into the front of Yata’s shirt. “Are you leaving?”

Yata gritted his teeth. “I just…no, I’m not leaving, I mean...we can move to the couch or another part of the house.”

“My bedroom?”

Yata opened his mouth, but no words escaped him. His face grew warm at the ideas entering his head, and he almost had to hold back his usual reactions when he got like this.

“We can sit on the couch.”

Saruhiko hummed against Yata’s neck, sending a jolt through his body, and this time he wasn’t able to hide it. “You’re so obvious.”

“I’m not...you’re the one…” Yata groaned at the lack of complete sentences leaving his mouth. He couldn’t believe it. He thought he could deal with this more proficiently, but apparently he couldn’t even do that.

Yata looked down at the glasses and the game, and he hesitated in grabbing the game.

“I swear…” Saruhiko said, shoving the objects away from Yata’s hands, “you love that game more than you love me.”

Yata blinked. “W-what? I…” He was going to end up at this single moment each and every time, why bother trying to ignore it. So he sighed and decided to give in to those impulses singing in his body.

“Come on,” Yata said, peeling Saruhiko’s hands from around his waist and he pushed himself forward to get out of his lap. When he did, he turned and caught Saruhiko’s mild confusion since he didn’t have his glasses, he probably couldn’t see Yata all that much, the dim apartment hardly made it easy. He reached out, and yanked Saruhiko closer until Yata was on his back, his hand still intertwined with Saruhiko’s.

“I love you,” Yata said, smiling up at his best friend.

He had one leg between Yata’s legs, and the other on the side, and while he hovered, Saruhiko frowned at the confession. In response to this, he leaned down, tsking quietly as he said before pressing their mouths together, “You’re so cruel, Misaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea seemed more interesting on my phone where I somewhat added notes into, but oh wells. I hope it's okay. Just fluffy, normal, stuff. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
